Memories
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: A Mark le pegan una paliza, lo cursiva es lo que sueña, que son partes de su vida según mi opinión. La letra normal, es lo que le está pasando. Espero que os guste, y antes de nada, decir que es slash.


-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**  
**

Mark gimió, se puso una mano donde acababa de recibir el golpe, otro, fue a parar a su frente, haciéndolo caer al suelo inconsciente.

- - - - -

_-¡Cumpleaños Feliz! ¡Cumpleaños feliz! ¡Te deseamos todos! ¡Cumpleaños feliz!  
_

_Mark sopló las velas y todo el mundo estalló en aplausos. Mark cumplía 8 años y a pesar de ser marzo, hacía tan buen tiempo que celebraron su cumpleaños en el jardín. Allí, se encontraban sus amigos, sus cuatro hermanos y su madre. No se extrañó al no ver allí a papá, siempre se perdía los eventos especiales._

_-¡Mi regalo primero Marky!-insistió una niña de ojos azules y piel clara_

_Mark abrió el regalo sorprendido, era un balón de baloncesto, firmado por todo el equipo de los Lakers, allí, era donde algún día soñaba por jugar, adoraba el baloncesto._

_-¡Gracias Clara!-dijo Mark y se abrazó a la niña-¡Mira mamá!-exclamó y alzó el balón para que esta lo viera_

_Catherine sonrió y entró en casa, para coger la cámara y fotografiar a su hijo. _

_-¿Cuánto dinero te vas ha gastar en la fiesta?-preguntó una voz a sus espaldas_

_Catherine se sobresaltó y vio a su marido allí, de pie._

_-¡Oh Frank! ¡Me has asustado!-exclamó cogiendo la cámara.-¡Ven fuera! ¡Seguro que Mark se alegrará de verte!_

_-No quiero celebrar el cumpleaños de ese anaranjado.-respondió Mark_

_-¡No llames a tú hijo así!-exclamó Catherine_

_Al contrario que su padre y hermanos, Mark, había salido a su madre y a su familia por parte de ella. El era pelirrojo y tenía los ojos verde claro, sus hermanos eran castaños oscuro y tenían los ojos del mismo color._

_Mark, observaba apenado desde el cristal una nueva discusión de sus padres, que acabó como siempre, con su madre en el suelo por que una bofetada que le había dado su padre la mandó allí. Él corrió de nuevo a la fiesta, y su madre volvió al poco con la mejor de sus sonrisas y empezó a fotografiar a su hijo._

- - - - -

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¿Qué ha pasado?-exclamaba alguien

-¡No lo sé! ¡Me lo he encontrado así!

Mark abrió los ojos, oía de fondo una ambulancia.

-¡Sr. Calaway! ¡Sr. Calaway!-exclamó alguien

Mark puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a perder la conciencia, empezó a tener convulsiones, la espuma que salía de su boca era roja, de la misma sangre que salía por ella, que salía por los oídos.

- - - - -

_Era agosto, y aunque el instituto hace ya mucho que había acabado, Mark, aún se pasaba todo el día allí, jugando al baloncesto. Sus hermanos, ya se habían independizado y él aún vivía con sus padres, y para no escuchar las continuas discusiones, se iba ha hacer lo que más le gustaba, jugar al baloncesto._

_Volvió a su casa tarde, él y sus amigos, habían estado echando partidos y habían bebido un poco para descansar. Llegó a casa y se encontró a la policía en la puerta de la misma, fuera, estaba su padre hablando con unos agentes, unos tipos, ataviados de camilleros, metían a su madre en una bolsa de cadáveres, y la metían dentro de la ambulancia. _

_-¡Mark hijo!-exclamó el padre al verle.-Hijo...Mamá se ha caído por las escaleras, iba con sus medicinas y el golpe la ha matado...-le comunicó_

_Mark se quedó petrificado, y notó como su padre le abrazaba, oía como lloraba con falsedad. Aunque la policía jamás le acusó, sabía que no se había caído, había sido su padre quien la había empujado._

_­_- - - - -

-Sigue con el hambú, yo voy ha decirle a Charlie que vaya más deprisa.-dijo y se oyó el golpeteo de un cristal.

El sonido de la ambulancia, recorría la carretera haciendo que todos los coches la dejaran pasar.

-Vamos, aguante Sr. Calaway...

_Se sentía feliz, acicalaba y sacudía las solapas de su traje.  
_

_-Tranquilo Mark, que estás hecho un nervio...-le dijo Paul al lado_

_Mark sonrió y su hermano le devolvió la sonrisa. Salió y esperó a que entrara su mujer, Jodi era hermosa. Y sonreía con felicidad, haciendo que Mark estuviera más feliz._

_El cura habló, pero Mark no le prestaba atención, solo tenía ojos para, la que dentro de pocos minutos, sería su mujer. _

_-Si quiero.-terminó por decir, la iglesia aplaudió y Mark besó a su mujer_

_Se sentía como nunca, feliz por haber encontrado, ya, ha alguien que le amara. _

_­_- - - - -

-No los encontramos en la calle, al parecer le han dado una paliza

-Además, ha tenido unas convulsiones y empezó a sangrar por todos los orificios.

-Bien, llévenlo corriendo ha que el hagan un escáner y en cuanto tengáis los resultados, a quirófano.

- - - - -

_Estaba nervioso, había viajado desde Utah, hasta Houston porque su mujer le había llamado. Estaba en el hospital, en las urgencias de maternidad, esperando a que le dejaran pasar para asistir al parto de su hijo. Al fin, le dejaron entrar, su mujer insultaba a diestro y siniestro, y al agarrarle la mano._

_Por muy grande y musculoso que se hubiera puesto en ese tiempo, su mujer, le estaba haciendo gravilla los huesos de la mano._

_-¡Es un niño!-anunció el médico levantando la criatura_

_Jodi lloraba de felicidad, al igual que él. El bebé, lloraba como un desesperado, era muy blanco de piel, y Mark podía asegurar a que cuando tuviera pelo, sería naranja._

_Sin duda, era el día más feliz de su vida._

- - - - -

-¡No! Ni se te ocurra hacer eso, se le parará el corazón.

-¿Y como quieres que arregle la hemorragia? ¿Soplando?

Un ruido interminable de un corazón parado se oyó en todo el quirófano.

- - - - -

_-¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO SEGUIR CONTIGO!-exclamaba Jodi lanzándole cosas.-¡¡NO TE IMPORTO!! Ni yo, ni Gunner ni Kevin.-exclamó_

_Mark miraba triste a su hijo que se encontraba en la habitación y el otro en la cuna. Ni si quiera se apartaba de las cosas que le lanzaba su mujer. Ella, le había pedido que dejara el Wrestling, viajaba demasiado y no tenía tiempo ni para ella, ni para sus hijos. En parte, Mark, hacía tiempo que había dejado de sentir algo, además, había pillado a su mujer con otro y ella quería hacerle sentir culpable._

_-¡¡NO!! Yo no tengo la culpa, fuiste tú quien te acostaste con aquél.-exclamó_

_-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué lo haga contigo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo llegas a las tantas y lo únicos que tienes ganas es de dormir?-exclamaba ella_

_Mark se fue dando un portazo, no quería saber nada más de su mujer. Sin duda, aquello era el divorcio, y lo más seguro, es que no volviera a ver a su hijo. Cosa, que en realidad, por muy feliz que se sintiera de haber sido padre, no le causaba demasiada pena._

_En realidad… Nunca le había aprestado atención a sus hijos, ni al mayor, ni al que había tenido hace poco, y no veía porqué tenía que prestársela ahora que no iba a volver a verle._

_Ni tan siquiera luchó la custodia, se la cedió a su mujer en cuanto firmó el divorcio._

- - - - -

-¡Ha vuelto!-exclamó el cirujano al ver que la línea plana volvía ha ser una montaña

La línea, se volvió ha aplanar.

-¡No! ¡Mierda! ¡Intentémoslo de nuevo!-exclamó y volvió a recargar las palas

- - - - -

_-Vale, Óscar, no te he entendido…-decía Mark a Óscar mientras firmaban autógrafos_

_Se encontraban firmando autógrafos en San Diego, Óscar le había dicho algo en español y Mark, no lo entendió._

_-Digo.-repitió este en inglés.-Que la mujer a la que le acabas de firmar un autógrafo, te lleva mirando un rato._

_Mark subió la vista y se fijo en ella, esta apartó la vista roja. _

_-Le gustas.-afirmó Óscar_

_-No… Si ya… A mi también me gusta ella…-comentó por lo bajo_

_-Pues ea, ya sabes, lánzate.-dijo y le dio un leve empujón en el hombro_

_Mark se levantó y se fue hacia ella._

_En 4 meses, se casaron en San Petesburgo._

- - - - -

-Tras un tiempo, logremos que el corazón volviera a latir.-informaba el médico a los familiares de Mark en la sala de espera.-A entrado en coma, y aún no sabemos que daños puede haber alcanzado el cerebro al estar privado de oxígeno tanto tiempo…-explicó el médico.-Lo siento.

Los hermanos de Mark asintieron tristes, no tenían ni idea que le había pasado, ni siquiera la policía sabía que había pasado, solo que le habían dado una fuerte paliza.

Pasaron a verle, y con ello, avisaron a miembros de la WWE, y la que sabían que era la actual pareja de Mark.

- - - - -

_- Mark… Deberías dejar el wrestling…-pidió Sara_

_Mark engulló con dificultad la comida, no, otra vez no se podía repetir aquello, Sara no podía pedirle de nuevo que dejara lo que él consideraba su pasión._

_No, otra vez no, de nuevo un divorcio y de nuevo privarse de ver a sus hijas._

_-No puedo, amo la lucha libre.-se excusó_

_-¿Más que a mí y a tus hijas?-preguntó_

_Mark no supo contestar, y Sara dio la discusión por zanjada, ese mismo día, se fue de casa a casa de sus padres y días después Mark ya había firmado los papeles del divorcio._

- - - - -

-Mark… Vamos... Tienes que levantar, no te puedes quedar así…-murmuraba Timothy, el hermano de este

Mark seguía con los ojos cerrados, viviendo por la ayuda que recibía del respirador.

- - - - -

_De nuevo, creyó encontrar el amor, de nuevo con una mujer joven, y de nuevo, no funcionó._

_Michelle, era demasiado joven, y era de cierta manera, que Mark supo que solo estaba con ella porque podía acostarse con alguien, que lo único que necesitaba era sexo._

_Cuando ella le habló de bodas, Mark la dejó, no quería seguir y que se convirtiera aquello en su tercer fracaso matrimonial._

_Sin duda, el no estaba hecho para amar, o al menos… No para amar a una mujer…_

_- _- - - -

-¿Ha llegado ya la pareja de Mark?-preguntó Timothy a su hermano Paul

-Está en la sala de espera… ¿Le pido que pase?-preguntó al médico

-Hágalo, puede, que si le escucha, pueda despertar…-esperanzó el médico

Paul y Timothy se miraron ilusionados, he hicieron entrar a dicha persona en la habitación.

David Bautista, entró triste en la habitación.

- - - - -

_Mark estaba en el vestuario, acababa de terminar su pelea dónde había ganado._

_-Ya no estoy para estos trotes…-murmuró mientras se secaba el sudor con la toalla, sentándose en un banco._

_-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó David saliendo de la ducha_

_Mark lo miró de reojo, se sintió extraño._

_-Mayor, estoy mayor…-respondió_

_-¡Oh vamos! ¡No digas eso!-dijo con una sonrisa, y puso las manos en los hombros de Mark_

_-No estoy para estos trotes…-comentó echando la cabeza hacia atrás_

_David comenzó a masajearle los hombros, Mark suspiró, se sentía bien, y David se sentía bien haciéndolo._

_-Oye…-dijo poniendo una mano encima de la de David para que parara_

_David paró, y sintió un cosquilleo al notar la leve caricia._

_-Dime…-dijo en voz baja_

_Mark, que cuando sentía esos ligeros cosquilleos no se solía equivocar, se levantó y quedó cara a cara con David._

_-Dime...-repitió David prestándole atención a los labios de Mark._

_Mark unió sus labios con lo de David, sintiéndose en el mismo cielo cuando lo hizo, David no se apartó, se aferró a la nuca de Mark para que no se fuera, para continuar aquel beso._

_-Anda…-comentó Dylan entrando_

- - - - -

-Mark…-murmuró David una vez se hubo quedado solo

Mark siguió inerte, reposando en la cama.

-Por favor…-murmuró David acariciándole la mano.-Tienes… Tienes que volver… Yo no puedo… Yo no puedo estar sin ti…

Mark seguía inconsciente.

- - - - -

_-¿Sabes? Mi madre va ha venir estos días de vacaciones… ¿Quieres conocerla?-murmuró David a Mark una noche_

_Mark le abrazó por debajo de las sábanas, sintiendo aquella piel suave y caliente de la cual se había enamorado._

_-Por supuesto.-dijo besándole la cabeza-Lo que pusiste en tu libro es cierto ¿no?-preguntó Mark.-Lo de que tu madre es lesbiana…_

_-Sí-dijo David sonriendo.-Y su novia también viene, es una mujer muy maja._

_Mark se mantuvo en silencio, de pronto, se colocó en cima de David._

_-Te quiero…-murmuró antes de besarle._

_-Yo también te quiero…_

- - - - -

-¿Te acuerdas?-le dijo David, mitad riendo, mitad llorando.-¿Te acuerdas cuando me pediste matrimonio a voces en mitad de la Plaza España del Vaticano?-recordó David

- - - - -

_David estaba andando por esa plaza con Óscar, estaban en Roma, y Óscar, como era muy beato, quería ir a pasear de nuevo por el Vaticano, y David, que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, le había acompañado._

_Por aquella plaza caminaban monjas, sacerdotes… Mark no estaba, se había quedado en Houston resolviendo unos problemas familiares._

_-Dave…-dijo Óscar dándole un codazo_

_-¿Mmhmps?-preguntó distraído_

_-Mira.-dijo señalando a un bulto negro que llegaba a toda velocidad._

_David miró asombrado, era Mark_

_-¡DAVID! ¡EH DAVID!-gritó mientras llegaba_

_David lo miró._

_-¿TE QUIERES CASAR CONMIGO?-gritó_

_David se quedó boquiabierto, al igual que Óscar, este se apartó un poco, Mark llegó, hincó una rodilla en el suelo y agarró una mano de David._

_-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-volvió a preguntar_

_Media plaza se le quedó mirando, entre ellas, había muchos religiosos, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba demasiado._

_-Sí.-respondió boquiabierto_

_Mark se levantó, y tras colocarle un anillo, le besó con pasión._

_La gente gritaba de protesta y Óscar contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa._

- - - - -

Un pitido desconcertó a David, abrió los ojos y se los limpió pues estaban humedecidas de lágrimas. Miró al rostro de Mark.

Entre abría los ojos, y buscaba aquél que sentía ha su lado.

-Mark…-murmuró David

Mark abrió la boca para hablar, pero el tubo que tenía le impedía si tan siquiera mover los labios.

David avisó al médico, con él entró todos los hermanos de Mark. El médico lo miró asombrado, en realidad, tras esa hemorragia cerebral que tuvo, no esperaba que volviera.

-Bien Mark, coja aire, y cuando le quite el tubo expúlselo con tranquilidad…-le dijo el médico

Mark pestañeó para dar a entender que lo entendió, el médico hizo lo dicho, y cuando le hubo apartado el tubo, Mark tosió ante la molestia que había sentido en la tráquea.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Paul a su hermano

Mark miró de reojo a David, que estaba algo cortado. Lo cogió de la camiseta y lo atrajo hacia él.

-Me acuerdo de lo que ocurrió en la plaza, y también de acuerdo del beso que me diste, repítelo…-pidió con voz ronca

David se sonrojó en parte, pero se inclinó sobre Mark y lo besó como nunca lo había hecho, lleno de pasión, alegría de tenerlo allí.

* * *

**¡¡Espero que os haya gustado!!**

**Se lo dedico a Miir, por darme su visto bueno A esta mujer ya la consdiero mi beta en los fics de Wrestling. Y también se lo dedico a Nyaar, por estar ahí cuando necesito desahogarme Gracias .**


End file.
